


A Kind of Magic

by StarrySummers04



Series: Love Of My Life [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Roger becomes ill after sleeping with Brian again, he takes another pregnancy test, but with the opposite results to last time. How will Roger cope and what lengths will he got to to keep it hidden? What about his relationship with Dominique? What will happen with the band? Will Brian ever find out?
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Brian May/Chrissie Mullen, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Dominique Beyrand/Roger Taylor
Series: Love Of My Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741132
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Roger knew it had been a bad idea to sleep with Brian again whilst they were recording A Kind of Magic, but he’d never been able to resist the man. It was proving to be a bad idea now though, for multiple reasons. Roger had always believed in being honest, so when he got home, he sat down with Domi that night. “Roger, what’s going on?” Domi asked, sitting opposite him at their dining table after Felix had gone to bed.

“I have something to tell you and you’re going to be furious with me.” Roger stated.

“What did you do?”

“I cheated on you. Whilst I was away.” Roger answered.

“Brian.” Domi said. Roger nodded. She knew about their past and had always been worried about the amount of time the band spent together but Roger had always assured her that things were over between him and Brian, before she’d even met them so this had to really hurt.

“I’m sorry, I know it’s not good enough but I am. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I think the thing that hurts the most is that I knew. I knew you still loved Brian and that if the opportunity came for you to be with him then you would choose him over me.” Domi explained.

“He doesn’t want me like that.” Roger frowned.

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t want to hear about it.” Roger tried, not wanting to hurt Domi any more by giving her the details of his affair.

“First of all, Rog, I am your friend and I can see that you’re hurting. If sharing the problem will make it better than I want to be there for you.” Domi offered. She had always thought she would be angrier, thought that this might happen one day, but instead, her heart ached for Roger.

“It was just sex.” Roger said, beginning to cry.

“Oh, Rog. I’m sorry.” 

“I thought maybe he did care for me, always so gentle. Honestly, the first time, I cried.” Roger admitted.

“You had sex with him more than once?” Domi checked. Roger nodded, tears falling faster now. He felt like the worst person in the world.

“I used to think he was perfect, even though he was cheating on Chrissie by being with me. But he’s cheating on Chrissie with Anita and he cheated on both of them with me.”

“You’re probably better off then, not that it will be of any comfort to you.” Domi said, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

“So, do you want to break up with me?” Roger whispered.

“No, of course not. Roger, I know how difficult things are going to be for you and I do love you. Let me continue to support you even if this does mark the end of our romantic relationship. No one has to know.” Domi offered.

“I don’t deserve you.” Roger sighed. Domi hated how little self-confidence the drummer actually had - he always seemed so confident but behind that persona was someone who struggled. Domi often felt as though Brian had contributed to Roger feeling as though he wasn’t good enough because the blonde had always been so in love with guitarist and Brian had never really shown how he felt about Roger. Domi wasn’t daft, she knew Brian must also love Roger, based on the way he looked at the blonde, how no one else had figured it out was beyond her. 

Roger certainly felt as though he didn’t deserve her later that night when Domi still allowed him to sleep in the same bed as her. He needed the company, being alone with his thoughts right now wouldn’t be a good thing. Being safely tucked in Domi’s arms made him feel much better than he had since Brian ended things again.

* * *

In the week after getting home from recording A Kind of Magic, Roger fell ill. He would have to throw up multiple times a day, thank God Felix was 5 so Roger didn’t have to worry about the smell of changing nappies or Domi would have had to change every single one or Roger would’ve been sick every time. Everything was making him throw up and Domi was getting really concerned about him. It wasn’t normal to be like this. Roger was getting sick, he was sleeping a lot, everything was aching, especially his back. “Roger, please go and see a doctor.” Domi begged that morning after Felix had gone to school.

“Actually, I think I know what’s wrong and I need you to trust me when I say I’m fine.” Roger told her. He’d been moping around and feeling really sorry for himself because he’d been feeling like shit and for some reason, he’d remembered the last time he’d felt this way and the one thing in common was having unprotected sex with Brian. So, Roger needed to go and buy a pregnancy test and do it undetected. It was unlike last time when hardly anyone knew who he was. No one would have recognised Freddie then, but now, especially after Live Aid, he had no chance.

Roger put on his shades and a hat as well as a scarf and basically anything he could to try and hide his identity before stepping out of his house and going to the furthest pharmacy he reasonably could. He’d certainly be recognised if he went to his usual one. Thankfully, the person at the till didn’t seem to give a fuck about anything and didn’t even look at Roger as his purchase was scanned and he paid for it. 

The next issue was where did he go to take it? Well, the answer was obvious. He could only go to the person that he’d gone to last time. Dominique was also an option but this would make things worse and even though they’d been carrying on as if nothing had changed, Roger didn’t want to make her life any worse than he already had unless he absolutely had to. So, Roger took the test out of it’s bag and packaging and put it in his pocket before binning the other stuff and getting back in his car and heading to Freddie’s house. There was only one person he wanted byhis side whilst he took this test, and that was Freddie.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s going on, Rog?” Freddie asked when Roger turned up on his doorstep, one bright and unseasonably warm day in October when they were on a break from recording their new album. Even though they all lived in each other’s pockets, despite not living together anymore, they still spent a ridiculous amount of time together but they needed to take a break from each other before things got too much.

“Is Jim in?” Roger asked in reply, pushing past Freddie at the door and letting himself into the house.

“No, he’s at work.” Freddie tried.

“Good. I fucked up.” Roger started.

“Do we need vodka?” Freddie asked.

“Yes, but I can’t.”

“Roger, no.” Freddie breathed, feeling as though he already knew what was going on. It didn’t feel like it had been over 10 years since they were last in this situation, and yet, it felt like forever.

“Yeah, I might be pregnant. Not checked yet but I have a test in my pocket. I didn’t want to take it alone.” Roger admitted.

“I don’t think you’re lucky enough to have two scares in a row.” Freddie stated.

“Me either, but I wanted a baby with Brian back then and I don’t feel any different now, over 10 years later so…” Roger trailed off.

“You still love him?” Freddie asked in surprise.

“Of course I do. It’s stupid though, he’s still with Chrissie even though he’s cheating on her with that actress, Anita and then he slept with me again, so he cheated on both of them. Clearly he’s not as perfect as I thought he was 10 years ago. He’s an incredible father though, I got that right. Jimmy and Louisa are adorable and he really dotes on them.” Roger gushed.

“Kinda ironic that he cheated on the person he’s cheating on his wife with.” Freddie commented. “At least he’s never cheated on you.”

“You have to be in a relationship with someone to cheat on them. He never wanted me enough to be with me.” Roger pointed out.

“If he didn’t want you then he wouldn’t continually come back to you.”

“Sex is different.” Roger stated. “Feelings don’t have to get involved and he was the one who called things off.”

“How do you feel about that?” Freddie asked, sympathetically.

“I’m really upset by it. I don’t care anymore about cheating and Domi knows we slept together but I would have happily carried on having sex with him. I made the mistake of letting him go 10 years ago, I wasn’t going to do that again.”

“How was the sex? I know I joke about it on stage but does he actually have a big cock?” Freddie inquired.

“Really? That’s your biggest concern right now?” Roger deadpanned. Freddie nodded as he looked at his friend with pleading eyes. “Oh, for fuck sake. Yes, he’s big. Are you happy now?”

“Yes, I’m very happy, now, how was the sex? As good as it used to be?” Freddie continued.

“You’re not going to let this go and let me take the test until I’ve answered, are you?”

“Obviously not.”

“Yes, it was as amazing as it used to be. Even better because it’s been so long since I last had sex with him. I cried the first time.” Roger replied. “Now, can I take the fucking test?”

“Okay, but I have more questions.”

“LET ME TAKE THE TEST!” Roger exclaimed. He wanted to know. Freddie looked shocked at his friend’s outburst and promptly shut his mouth. “Thank you.” Roger breathed, turning around and heading towards the bathroom. He just wanted to get this over with so that he knew one way or the other. Last time, he wasn’t sure if he was pregnant but after 3 weeks of having unprotected sex with Brian, it was pretty obvious what the result was going to be. Really, he didn’t need to take the test. There was no way he’d caught an illness this time, not when his symptoms were so obvious. Roger wondered if Domi already suspected that he was pregnant, she wasn’t daft. 

Unlike last time, Roger came out of the bathroom after taking the test and washing his hands, not wanting to be alone this time. Freddie wasn’t thrilled to have something that Roger had urinated on in his house, never mind on the side in his living room, but the blonde was clearly panicking so Freddie decided against saying anything. “Can I ask you more questions now?” Freddie tried.

“Fine.” Roger accepted, rolling his eyes.

“You cried during sex?”

“Yes, it just felt so incredible, I’ve not been that overwhelmed with pleasure in a long time.” Roger tried to explain.

“I’m not judging you. Was the last time you felt that good when you were last with Brian?” Freddie asked, Roger nodded. Freddie moved to sit next to Roger and pulled the drummer into his arms. Roger pulled out of Freddie’s embrace and picked up the test. “What does it say?” Freddie checked, despite being pretty sure already.

“I’m having Brian’s baby.” Roger whispered, feeling his whole body go cold. He couldn’t see his way out of this.

“Are you happy? I know you always wanted to have a baby with him.” Freddie asked.

“Yeah, of course. But he can never know. I don’t know how I’m going to keep this from him, but like last time, you will never tell him. He made his choice, he chose Chrissie and Anita, casting me aside once again and breaking my heart.”

“Roger, he’ll be devastated when he finds out you kept this from him.”

“He will never know.” Roger insisted.

“You can’t keep it from him forever. He deserves to know.” Freddie argued.

“Please, I need you on my side. How would you feel if you were in my shoes?” Roger asked, needing his best friend to understand.

“I don’t know, I’m friends with both of you and I can see both sides of this, Roger. My first question has to be how are you going to tell Dominique? She’s going to be devastated that you cheated on her, surely.”

“She already knows I cheated, I told her when we got back as it was whilst we were in the studio. She wasn’t happy but she knew I used to sleep with Brian and that I was in love with him, that I’m still in love with him. I don’t know how she’ll take this though. I guess I’ll find out when I go home.”


End file.
